Just Friends
by mysterywhitegirl
Summary: One-shot Janis was upset with the way her relationship with Kozik ended, but at night she had a surprise. Related to Russian Roulette.


_This is my first one shot, I was going to make this a chapter, but it didn't worked with the next chapter of Russian Roulette._

_I hope you guys like it and please review. _

**Just Friends - A goodbye**

2000: It was Thursday night, Clay and Gemma had gone to a fundraiser, leaving their daughter, Janis, alone at home. She was at her room watching Friends; it was one of her favorite shows ever, drinking coke and eating everything her father always said she couldn't. That day, she passed with Lisa and she was tired, they went to the movies, to the park and Janis listened, every five minutes, about Lisa's boyfriend, it annoyed her to the max, seeing her friend talking about her perfect man, knowing that Janis was passing through a major heartbreak.

It was good to pass some time alone, just her and her thoughts. She was still mad at her dad for breaking her up with Kozik, for now, and couldn't stand her mom asking her to have patience. So passing her night with Ross, Rachel, Chandler, Monica, Joey and Phoebe was perfect, and skipping all the romantic episodes, she wanted to be as far from romance as she could. She saw the first 2 seasons, when someone knocked on the door, it was midnight, and Clay and Gemma weren't coming home until at least 2 am.

Janis looked to her home's entrance by her bedroom window, she couldn't see who was, it was dark, the person was wearing a hoodie and she could see a car parked. So the girl took the knife she kept under her pillow and went downstairs, to open the door. Janis hid the knife on her sweatshirt's sleeve, as she opened the door with her other hand. "What the hell are you doing here?" she asked to the person on the door. "You shouldn't be here!" she said, on shock, seeing that spiked blond hair, those blue sparkling eyes. "You should be in rehab, only tomorrow they were going to release you." She said, surprised and worried, if he had ran away from rehab or was expelled from promises.

Kozik was surprised by her reaction, he thought she would hug him and kiss him, give him a warm welcome, instead she looked at him, surprised and with a knife in her hand, he knew it was a knife because he taught her that trick. "They released us a day early, I'll do home treatment now, I thought you would be more excited by my sudden comeback" he said, stepping inside. Janis took his hoodie off, revealing his hair, which was way bigger than usual. He was so happy for seeing her, he wanted to pin her into the nearest wall and kiss her for the whole night. But his lady didn't seem to want that, she still looked surprised at him and that was becoming annoying.

The Samcro princess couldn't process what was happening, why Kozik would go straight to her house, instead of going to his own place at least for the night, and seeing her in the morning; it was a big trip, he must've been tired. She then hugged him tight jumping on his neck and holding her hands tight on the back of it. "Welcome back my Starlight." She said, kissing his cheeks as Kozik entered the house, with his girlfriend hanging by his neck. "I missed you and I thought you would never come to me" she added, as Kozik pinned her to the wall and started to kiss her neck. "What about our agreement of giving up for a while?" she said, laughing in pleasure and with her eyes closed as Kozik ravished her neck with little kisses.

"Let me just finish my goodbye, and then we can obey your dad" he said, looking up at her, his eyes filled with lust, just at the sight of his girl wearing that dress, her eyes closed and her body warm, he wasn't going to have sex with her now, it was selfish to take her virginity, knowing they had to be apart after. But he wanted to satisfy her and himself, to remember her for those months apart and to make sure he was going to remember him as well. "God, you look good!" he said, as he pushed her legs to his waist, threw the knife away and kissed her lips again. Kozik could feel how wet she already was, that drove him insane with even more want then before.

Janis led some little moans come out as Kozik touched her burning skin with his cold hands, seeing how Janis moaned, made Kozik get hard, she then could feel his hard on her, that made her meow louder. "Kozik, I'm…" she tried to tell him she was still a virgin, that she wanted him to take her virginity right there. He stopped her words, kissing her lips again. When she tried to say again, he kissed her again, until she gave up the words. As he kissed her deeply, Janis pushed his hair, "You look even sexier with this long spiked hair." She said, looking at him with a grin on her face and then biting her lower huge lip.

Seeing that image of Janis made Kozik almost give up on his initial plan and make love to her right there. "And you, babe, look even sexier with this look in your face" he said, smirking at her and taking her away from the wall and putting her on the couch, where he ravished her body with little kisses, she couldn't feel them, just feel the cold of his breath on her skin. Every move and every sound of Janis made Kozik even more turned on. "I love you" he said to her, when he stopped kissing her body and came back to her eye level.

Janis didn't responded, she couldn't say anything, just too much turned on that her voice faded, becoming some little moans almost impossible to hear. So she just pushed his hair, making him come closer to her and kissed his mouth, nipping his lower lip and teasing his tongue. He broke their kiss, going back to her neck. He knew exactly where to kiss and nip that would turn her on, he paid a bit more attention in the crook of her neck, making her moan and put her breasts closer to him, he could feel them, making him growl. Kozik then took the lower part of her dress up, so he could kiss and nip her stomach, making her buck her hips and squirm. He knew then he made his girl come to the max of pleasure. "Baby, you okay?" he asked, kissing her forehead.

Janis was sudden tired, her legs weak and high from what just happened. "I'm… I'm fine, my love" she said, kissing him once again. "Never felt anything better and I'm just so sad this is goodbye" she said, as he turned putting her upon him and holding her tight. "Do we really need to say goodbye?" she asked, passing her hands on his sensible tattoos. Janis knew exactly what she wanted and breaking up with Kozik was the exact contrary.

Kozik also didn't want to end things with Janis, he didn't need sex as much as he thought, he felt good in giving pleasure to his girl without needing to have sex, he didn't consider what they did sex, nor did Janis, they were just making out. "Janis, I'll be right here waiting for you, and I don't want to end this either, but if we don't, will be more difficult for us to be together in the future, I need you in my life, you saved me. Understand this, I'll fight for us until my last day of life." He said, he thought she would think that to be over possessive, but she didn't she thought it to be really romantic.

"I will fight for our love until my last day too, my Starlight." She said to him, looking at him with the most innocent eyes, not reminding the lusty, horny woman that was beneath him two minutes before. "My dad must be home in a few minutes." She said, as she heard the garage door open. "You gotta be shittin me" she said.

Kozik laughed. "You are learning my words right!" he said, then realizing he was laid on Clay's couch, with Clay's daughter and her dress half up, showing her soaked panties and marks from his nipping. "Shit, your dad is going to kill us!" he said, as he pushed her dress down. And putting her sweatshirt on as well, Janis not even realized he took that off from her. "Where we go?!" he asked, he was more nervous than her.

"We stay here, sit straight! My mom already saw which lights were on; she will know that I hid something, you, if some other light gets on while they parked the Dyna." Janis said, impressing her man with her observation. "Sit straight! Or they will know something happen" she said, sitting like a proper lady, beside him and looking at him as something he was saying was entertaining her. "Start talking, tell me everything about rehab" she said, Kozik nodded at her, he didn't knew she was this evil smart. "Say something lemonhead" she said again when he just stared at her with an amazing glow, looking clearly in love. _"I love you"_ she said, just moving her mouth and smiling.

When the Morrows got inside, Clay almost fell behind, he saw Kozik sitting on the living room talking with Janis, the couple not even seen, but they were holding hands in the couch's back. "What is happening here?" he asked, making Janis turn to her dad. "What did I say about you dating?" he asked the couple, looking mainly to Kozik, his eyes burning. The pres wanted to kill the SOA member right there, for disobeying his rules and for dating his precious baby.

"Dad, my friend just came pick his bike up!" Janis said, looking tenderly at her dad. She tried not to laugh, making her face look even more adorable. "Kozik just arrived from his rehab; he came straight here to find his bike, so he could finally go home. Dad, you know how much I concern for your club members, so I told Kozik it was really risky for him to go home at night today, and I decided it was good for him to sleep in our couch." As she finished her sentence, she gave her dad the most innocent smile she could possibly give him, that idea surprised even her, but it was a good one. Kozik was in debt with almost every dealer in town, and Janis was really afraid that they would go to his house and kill her love; she would never let that happen.

Gemma blinked at her daughter, knowing Janis just wanted to spend a few more hours with Kozik, before they became just friends. "Baby, Janis is right; what if the people Herman used to deal with come looking for him, here is the safest place" she said, blinking now to Kozik, he didn't say a thing, his eyes never leaving Janis, it was like he was somewhere else, a world where only Janis existed. "Right Kozik?" Gemma asked trying to bring him back to reality, it worked.

"Of course, Gemma, I think, if it's no bother, staying here is much better; I don't want to see anyone from my old life." He said, looking down, he hated the fact that Clay didn't trust him now, because of his relationship with Janis, because his drug abuse and because of his fight with Tig, his sergeant at arms. "Clay is it ok, I promise I won't leave this couch" he said, understanding Janis and Gemma's actions and glad the queen was by their side and not trying to break them up.

Janis looked hopeful at her day, it was an emotion she couldn't hide, even if she tried too much, it was impossible, after what happened with her and Herman.

"You can stay! And it's not you I'm worried of doing something." Clay said, looking at his future in law. Then he looked at his own daughter, his eyes burning. "I will lock your bedroom door, and if I see anyone trying to open it, the person won't live to tell why!" he said to her, making her gulp, she was a bit afraid of her dad by then, but he wasn't going to take the magic away from their night.

"As you wish, sir" she said to him, as she seemed to agree with everything he propose, Clay let her stay a few more minutes finishing their talk, and in 20 minutes he was going to put her in her room. "I'll behave, don't worry" she said to her dad with a smile in her face, her typical smile, when she was going to break some rule. "Sweet dreams, Morrows" she said to her parents as they vanish away from the living room.

Kozik didn't need a blanket or a pillow, but anyway Janis insisted to pick those up for him. "Baby no need for this. Come here" he said, pushing her to his lap. She sat giggling low, and kissed his lips, placing his hands on her messy hair and making her look at him with those huge blue eyes. "I think we can be good friends" he said to her, kissing her once again.

"I think too" she said, passing her legs to each side of him. "I mean, I love you too much, I can't be away from you, so being friends is the perfect solution." She added, kissing his neck and then nipping his collarbone. "I love you, my Starlight. Never forget that." She said, looking deep in his eyes.

Kozik saw the mix of feelings in her eyes; it was the same mix of sadness and happiness that he was feeling. "You are really into my vocabulary, right!" he said, chuckling as she pushed his lips to her again "I love you too". Kozik kissed his girl until Clay went to lock her up. He thought it was cruel Clay doing that to his love, but he knew, if Clay didn't, he would go to her bed, and sleep with her the whole night and he couldn't do that, because now they were just friends.


End file.
